


Curse Words

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Gen, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cursed and it has a very odd effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse Words

Inspired by [this post ](http://bullwinklewinchester.tumblr.com/post/72996962598/ragingcanadian-i-have-an-idea-for-a)

          “Nice work, buttercup,” Dean said as he and Sam stood over the body of the witch they had just ganked.

            “Buttercup?” Sam asked, obviously amused.

            “Shut up, sweetheart,” Dean couldn’t control it, the terms of endearment slipping out at the end of everything he said. “What the hell is happening, sugar?”

            “I don’t know, Dean. Did the witch hit you with a curse or something?”

            Dean thought back. “I don’t know for sure, but it’s possible darling.”

            “No offense, but this is the funniest curse I’ve ever seen.”

            “Yeah, but how the hell are we going to fix it with the witch dead, sweetie?”

            “Call Cas?” Sam offered, trying not to laugh.

            “Cas, I need you. Get your feathery ass down here, baby.”

            “In what ways do I resemble a human infant?” Cas asked.

            “Explain, pussycat,” Dean gestured to Sam, indicating that he was trying not to talk too much.

            “Well, Dean keeps ending all of his sentences with pet names. We think the witch cursed him but she can’t reverse the spell since she’s dead. Could you do something about it?”

            “I could try,” Cas said, putting his hand on Dean’s head. “It is not a traditional curse,” Cas explained, “this witch was powerful, she used demonic magic to do this, sealed it with her death. It can only be broken by a demon.”

            “Well that’s just great; now we’ve got to trap and intimidate a demon while I’m being uncontrollably sappy, that’s just great, love.”

            “So you even do it when you’re not actually addressing someone. That’s a bit odd.”

            “Shut up, Sammy, I know it’s messed up, okay pumpkin?”

            “Maybe it would be best if Dean didn’t talk,” Cas suggested.

            “Yeah, okay, I can just, not talk, no problem, angel.”

            Sam laughed out loud at that one and Dean fixed him with a stare.

            “Right, let’s go trap a demon,” Sam said.

            Dean drove them to the nearest crossroads and summoned a demon, and got her into a devils trap. She seemed surprised to see them. “Well well,” she said, “the infamous Winchesters, and their angel to boot. This is my lucky day. What can I do for you?”

            “I do not belong to them…” Cas began but Sam interrupted.

            “Dean has been cursed by a witch using demonic magic, and Cas says the only way to reverse it is for a demon to do it.”

            “Even a low-level one such as you should have no problem.”

            “Careful there, holy boy,” the demon chided, “that’s no way to get me on your side. I’m a salesman, I make deals, so what are you willing to offer?”

            “I won’t gank your ass right here and now, cutie pie,” Dean said.

            “We talked about the not talking,” Cas murmured under his breath.”

            “Oh, well this is amusing. I haven’t seen a linguistic curse in centuries.

            “Can you fix it or not?” Sam said, starting to get exasperated.

            “Fine, I’ll fix it, but in return, not only do none of you kill me, ever, you won’t try to stop me from making any deals in the future.”

            “I don’t think you’re in a position to negotiate, honey,” Dean said, taking a step toward her, “Cas here can smite you in seconds, Sam here’s got a demon-killing knife and don’t think I won’t splash you with some holy water just on principle, pookie.”

            The demon waved her hand and Dean felt a slight tingling. He stood there silence for a few moments before the demon broke it. “Speak, hunter.”

            “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Dean said. No affectionate term, no uncontrollable words spewing from his mouth. He was cured. “No that if I start doing it again or anything else weird happens to me because of this, we will hunt you down and kill you.”

            “Deal,” the demon agreed. Dean scuffed the trap with his boot and the demon clicked away.

            “I swear if either of you mention this ever again, I will kill you both.”

            “No you won’t, poppy. You love us.”

            “Bitch,” Dean muttered but wrapped his arm around Sam. “I’m just glad it’s over.”

            “Me too.”


End file.
